


The Body in the Library

by tetsubinatu



Category: Lewis (TV), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Phryne Fisher - Kerry Greenwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Fisher meets some British policemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Lewis Summer Challenge, 2013

The older officer's laugh lines made Phryne rather like the look of him. Perhaps Dot's young man might look like that after another twenty years on the force.

Now the younger man - Phryne paused to give him the full attention he deserved - was another matter entirely. Long and lean, something about the set of his shoulders screamed of a minor public school. There was a story behind that generous, wary mouth. Phryne was sure of it. The frozen English countryside suddenly seemed much more appealing.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said brightly. "Let me show you to our mystery murder victim."

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> It appears that the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher is not well known outside Australia and may require a little explanation.
> 
> Phryne stars in a series of books by Kerry Greenwood which are set in 1920s Melbourne, Australia. The books have recently been made into a television series called Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries. I highly recommend them both!
> 
> http://www.phrynefisher.com/


End file.
